


Ice Skating

by Haluwasa2



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Complicated - Freeform, M/M, watching from afar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haluwasa2/pseuds/Haluwasa2
Summary: On a pit stop to Earth, Fulcrum finds Misfire and Grimlock in an unexpected scenario that is... completely normal for them to be honest.A gift for my friend Jojo/Durr.





	Ice Skating

Fulcrum wasn’t exactly fond of stopping on Earth. Whatever Optimus Prime was doing there, he didn’t really want to be a part of it. One, because that involved Optimus Prime. Two, because he was a survivalist (read, coward) by nature. Three, because organic worlds had never quite been his thing. 

 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. At one time, organic worlds had been his job. To cyberform them, anyhow. Those days long gone, they were merely a haunting memory of a life he once had and a world he had never gotten the chance to cyberform. Besides, organic weather was terrible and he found Earth weather to be the worst of all. Not only was it finicky, but it was all the worst kinds of weather. Sure, Cybertronian acid rain would burn your plating off (and Earth had a form of it too), but it rained  _ all the fragging time _ and rust was the exact opposite of Fulcrum’s friend. Snow was not much better and, to make it worse, snow stuck around. 

 

However, Krok had gotten a good deal on some fuel, but it had to be picked up north in place called Canada. They’d fuel up and be on their way. That had been the plan anyway. The landing had been rocking because it had been snowing-- because, Primus damn it of course it was-- and the hull of the W.A.P. had taken a hit. Fulcrum, Spinister, Misfire, and Grimlock had all been sent seperate ways to find replacements. 

 

Spinister and Fulcrum had returned metal in hand. Misfire and Grimlock had not. Fulcrum had been volunteered by Spinister-- because, honestly, he’d much rather be fixing their crummy ship-- to search for the other two. Which was wear Fulcrum had found himself now. His pedes were cold, his frame was could and he could already feel the rust forming in his ankle joints. Flurries of snow fell into his seams and he sent out shivers to try and warm his frame. 

 

_ One of these days, Misfire… _ he thought, bitterly. He felt a static shock flick the inside of his helm as a bit of snow fell off a tree and onto his helm, slipping in between transformation seems. Primus damn it all, he hated the snow. His spark flared up in anger. It didn’t do well to warm the rest of his body, but it at least seemed to warm his chest if nothing else. Fragging snow, fragging Misfire.... He could hear his gears creaking in protest with each step. 

 

But, in the distance as he walked, he heard laughing. Loud laughing, like a sparkling who was on a ride that they knew was too fast or too big for them, but were drinking up the adrenaline the danger gave them. It was  Misfire laugh if Fulcrum had ever heard one. He managed to trudge faster until he had to lean against the tree, trying to warm his frame from sheer cold. The tree creaked under his weight, but it didn’t seem to catch Misfire or Grimlock’s audio. No, the two were far to busy for that.

 

Before Fulcurm there was a large expanse of ice. Not snow, just ice. It went fairly wide and long enough that he could only barely see the other side. It reflected the sun, which was getting lower and lower in the sky with each passing minute, beautifully. It also reflected the two idiots trying to skate on top of it. 

 

Grimlock was slipping and sliding around the ice. Currently, his legs were splayed wide as he slid across the lake. Meanwhile, Misfire was managing to stay up on two clumsy legs. They splayed out, shaking wildly as though in some spastic dance to stay upright as the seeker chased after Grimlock. There was most likely a goal to try and help the other up, but Misfire was slow behind the sliding dinobot. 

 

After several long moments of Grimlcok allowing himself to slide across the ice, he came to rest in a snow bank on side of the lake. Misfire fell face first into the snow bank once he caught up and then pushed himself back up again. He tugged at the other and huffed, “Come on, Grim, that’s not how you skate. Watch me!” Misfire pushed off and tried to slide across on one leg only to flail and fall hard on his back against the ice. A small crack formed under him and he rolled away quickly with a gasp. 

 

“Okay so we don’t go near that spot anymore.” Fulcrum rolled his eyes, rubbing his nosebridge. He needed to get to them before they hurt themselves. He went to take a step and call to them, when Grimlock moved instead. 

 

The immense Autobot stood, reminding Fulcrum just how terrified he was of the other just from the sheer size of him, and let out what sounded like a chuckle from deep in his vocalizer. He nudged Misfire up and Fulcrum realized that Grimlock was helping him. Misfire grabbed onto Grimlock’s muzzle and allowed the other to pull him up. He smiled and place a kiss on top of that very large nose. 

 

Grimlock’s tail swooshed giddily in response, casting the snowbank into the evergreens nearby. He closed his opics tight and froze in place. There was a whirr, the beginning of a familiar shifting of gears, but a sudden stop. Something was too cold and freezing Grimlock’s joints. He winced in pain and tried again. And again. And again. 

 

He kept going until Misfire leaned over and wrapped his arms around Grimlock’s muzzle. Sometimes, Fulcrum would chide Misfire for treating Grimlock too much like a pet. For a moment, he almost did. But then he looked at the warm embrace of Misfire’s arms, the half dimmed optics of admiration, a smile that looked soft. It was practically foreign on Misfire’s demras which were so used to smirks. There was a sudden beautiful softness to Misfire that Fulcrum was not seen before. 

 

“It’s okay,” Misfire said. His voice was so soft, Fulcrum couldn’t hear him, simply read his dermas to piece together what the flier was saying, “We will...One day.” Grimlock let out a soft rumble in response and flopped down into the snow. Misfire followed with him. He leaned down and pressed his mouth against the front of Grimlock’s muzzle. The other’s optics brightened and he pushed back as though returning Misfire’s action. 

It only managed to knock Misfire over. 

 

Misfire yelped as he slid out onto the ice and Grimlock followed after him, jaws grabbing Misfire’s leg as lightly as possible to hoist him up. The dinobot’s legs wobble on the ice, unmoving and nervous that they could start sliding any minute. It was only when he was hanging upside down did Misfire smile, his usual smirkish smile and laughed. He waved.

 

“Hey, Fulcrum!” Misfire squinted with a small frown, his head recoiling a bit in wonder, “How long you been there?” 

 

“...Just got here,” lied Fulcrum, and Misfire brightened again.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas <3


End file.
